Sent to Protect
by Chezika
Summary: Callisto is somehow brought back to life….oo..ahh…anyway… and is sent to be the Protector of Eve, not knowing exactly what that means, Callisto meets up with Xena’s daughter, Eve…what will happen? . the thought scares me…


Chapter One

Guess Immortality Has its Perks

don't own anything but the plot

* * *

Xena's dead…not news really, she's been dead for a couple of seasons now…it is summer and she died in winter. Mother was kind to me while she knew me, of course she did save me. I cannot believe that she had to die, she was a noble person despite what she may have believed, and I wish for her a peaceful rest while it lasts.

Eve rolled up her journal scroll and put aside as she looked at the figure in the bedroll next to hers. The figure barely breathing, but as long as the figure was breathing, she felt calm. Suddenly the flap to her tent opened and in walked one of the recently healed followers of Eli. Eve stood as the man entered to see that the figure in the bedroll had still not awakened.

"My lady Eve, are you sure that that woman will cause no harm to us? She carries a sword and is much like the Warrior Queen, Callisto…" The man was unsure of himself as he asked this. Eve looked back at the figure sleeping and then turned to face the man.

"I believe she will live, and I do not believe that she is harmful in any way, she was beaten down, and may still be weak when she awakens…" She paused. "Go get some rest, you look as if you need it…" The man nodded and left the tent. Eve walked over to the bedroll with the unconscious woman within it and began to wash her dirtied face. She hummed a small tune as she did so and apparently that was what woke her. The woman's hand immediately grabbed Eve's and her eyes opened, revealing their chocolate irises. She immediately released Eve's wrist as she looked around, trying to gain her bearings.

"Where am I?" The woman asked immediately after seeing Eve's face once more. "How did I get here…I thought Xena…"

"Mother? My mother Xena?" The woman looked at her with question in her eyes. "My mother went missing, most likely killed nearly two seasons ago." The woman grabbed Eve by the neck and proceeded to choke her.

"If I know Xena, she wouldn't die…she wouldn't leave Gabrielle alone like that." Eve tried to remove the woman's hands from her neck, struggling to speak.

"She…died…a noble cause…" The woman let go of Eve; as soon as her windpipe was set free she began to take in ragged breaths. "And as for where you are…you are in a camp of Eli's devout followers." The woman again looked at Eve with confusion.

"Who is this Eli?" Eve sat down beside the woman her story ready to tell.

"I will tell you…but first I must know your name." The woman growled in anger and impatience. "I must know who I am speaking to…do I not?"

"Callisto…of Cirra." Eve smiled.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Callisto growled. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you." And tell her she did. And Callisto sat and listened patiently for the first time since her parents were killed. Eve told her of Eli's brave sacrifice and of how she came to be Xena's child. And they talked all through the night, Eve telling Callisto what she had missed in the close to thirty years she had been gone.

----

Callisto sat up as Eve changed her bandages. Eve ran her fingers over the reducing scars as she took the bandages off. Callisto flinched as Eve's hands met her partially healed back. Eve looked at Callisto with question in her eyes.

"You're hands are cold." She said simply and Eve smiled. "What's so funny?"

"My hands aren't cold, you're just warm." Callisto looked at Eve and then to the tent as a man came walking in. Callisto turned from the man's view and Eve stood to speak with him.

"Eve, the others are getting restless, they feel uneasy about that woman being here." The man gestured towards Callisto as he spoke. "You need to have a word with them, they will not stop asking countless questions about why you have let a murderer into our camp."

"We are caring people, and I believe that if a person such as she has survived what she has, that she deserves a second chance, and I believe that we are the people to give her that second chance." Callisto putting her white shirt back on that she had borrowed from one of the women in this group of Eli's followers. Afterwards, the man left and Eve returned to Callisto's side. "Sorry about that, the people get uneasy when they see a warrior around, especially one as legendary as you."

"There's no legend about it, Eve…I should be killed, not saved." Callisto felt the guilt slide off Eve in waves and turned to look at her. "You wouldn't believe me, would you…"

"I have read of what you have done from Gabrielle's scrolls, and I must tell you, I have done just as bad, if not worse in my time." Callisto saw the pain and hurt in Eve's eyes as she retold what she had done for most of her adult life in Rome and throughout Greece. Callisto listened patiently and comforted the younger woman when she had finished her painful story of mass murder and almost genocide.

And when Callisto slept that night, she experienced one of the most peaceful dreams since her mother and sister were burned to death in Cirra. She could see the rolling fields of green and wildflowers as she stood in the center of it all. She felt at peace and forgiving. She then saw a bright light and a man with waist length brown hair and caring eyes appeared before her and Callisto could see the wings upon his back. He was an angel, sent from the heavens above. She bowed her head only for him to raise it with his gentle hands.

"Callisto…you have done many wrongs in your life…" Callisto's peacefulness was shattered. "But you will be forgiven, if you become the Protector of Eve…become the Protector of Eve and when it is your time, you will see your family again and be at peace." Callisto smiled as the man disappeared in a beam of light, leaving Callisto to her thoughts as she continued to dream about the peaceful fields and beautiful wildflowers.

* * *

tell me whatcha think...good...awesome? completely horrible that i should stop writing right now? anyway...plz tell me! 


End file.
